Unforgettable Birthday
by venelse
Summary: Tamaki’s birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with him but what he didn’t know was that there were more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi Kyoya x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 1 **

It was Tamaki's birthday. The Host club had decided to throw him a birthday bash at one of Kyoya's family-owned private resort. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked the twins curiously. "Of course it will because we ARE going to make it work.." said Kyoya while looking at their king who was sitting at the window looking down at the one girl that had always captured his attention…Haruhi..

"Haruhi!" Miyuki shouted as she ran towards her. Miyuki was the only female friend of hers whom by chance got to know that Haruhi was actually a girl and was a member of the host club. "So have you decided what present you're gonna get for Tamaki-senpai?" "Erm… I don't think he'll need my gift anyway cos there bound to be tons of present waiting for him.." As soon as Haruhi finishes her sentence, she went straight to the library. Not that Miyuki doesn't know that, but whenever Tamaki-senpai's name was mentioned, Haruhi would just end the conversation real fast and hurried off to the library. If she wasn't in love with Tamaki-senpai, what would have explain her actions then? "I've got to help her.. I've got it!" with that Miyuki rushed of to the Host Club with a plan in her mind.

"Excuse me? Anyone…" "Welcome to the Host Club It's our pleasure to serve girls like you…." With that, the twins grabbed Miyuki's arm and led her to the couch. "Erm.. sorry I'm just here to…" "Now now, there isn't a need to be afraid, do you need a kiss from me to calm yourself down?" Hikaru asked with his innocent eyes looking at Miyuki. _I didn't expect them to be so handsome looking..Wait! Miyuki Konomusei! (I made it up la)You're here to help Haruhi out! Not flirt! _"I'm sorry but I'm not here for your entertainment, I'm here to discuss about Haruhi.." "Oh really? And what makes you think that we'll help you?" Kyoya asked appearing behind her. "Because she's a member of the host club and she DOES has something to do with Tamaki-senpai, don't she?" Miyuki was firmed on her words. She was determined to help her friend out._ Hopefully they'll listen and help me out.._

Suddenly, she felt her body being pushed down to the couch. "I like your guts Miyuki and the way you're so firm about what you are going to do. Girls normally come here for our entertainment but even if they are not, by looking at all of us they'll eventually forget what they were suppose to do in the first place. But this isn't the time for discussion my dear, cos we've lotsa customers to attend to…Leave your house address and number for me and I'll call you to discuss about it."

_Am I dreaming? Kyoya-senpai was actually talking to me…_Miyuki had a crush on him ever since she first saw him and knowing how close Haruhi and the host club was, she got to know him even more.._I better leave now before I lose control and throw myself at him… _"Not leaving? Or were you hoping that I'll kiss you goodbye?" Kyoya asked. Their face were only inches apart. "Get away from me!" With that Miyuki pushed Kyoya away and ran off.

"Kyoya, aren't you going too far this time? She only wanted us to help. And we might have the same goal. She'll do abit of good since she's Haruhi's close friend." Kaoru said. "Really….?" Kyoya had always heard of Miyuki from Haruhi. But the thought of teasing her and seeing her angry was fun which he didn't know why too. _Oh well.. I guess I'll just need to call her tonight.._

That's all folks! I'm kinda tired and lazy hehe but I'll continue with the chapters

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 2**

"Moshi-moshi?" Miyuki answered."Sorry to call you late at night. My driver will be there to pick you up. Don't tell me no cos I know that your family has business relation with the Ootori and I have already told your parents that you're going on a date with me so get changed now. My driver will arrive in five minutes time." and the line was cut. _Kyoya-senpai BAKA! How can he just make arrangements like that without even my consent. And that my parents were to agree for him to bring me out on a date late at night…How…..WAIT!! DID HE JUST SAY DATE?! No it can't be.. it's probably an excuse being made up to get me out…I better get changed and get going.._

The Ootori was the second richest family in Japan, of course the first had to be the Suou (Well this is made up by me too Obviously I wouldn't know who's the richest in Japan I mean in reality) Kyoya's driver led Miyuki to their garden. _His family sure IS wealthy..Even the garden is so big! _

"Kyoya-sama said that he'll be here soon. Please take a seat." the driver said as he archer her to the pavillion. _Having a crush on a popular+wealthy guy wouldn't do me any good I guess.. There are definitely lots more girls out there who has the same situation as me.. It's meaningless to even think that he'll be interested in me.. Oh well.. let's just discuss about important matters and forget about it.._

"What are you thinking about?" "Oh you're here.. I didn't hear you coming…" Kyoya look at the long-curled hair girl sitting there. _She looks so innocent…_ "Kyoya!!!!!!! Why didn't you ask me to tag along!" Linko shouted as she ran towards him and hug him from his back.

_What the……I knew it……_Miyuki thought.._Maybe I should just get this over and done with… _"Erm.. senpai.. I'm not feeling very well.. Could we discuss this some other time…?" With that Miyuki hurried off but she suddenly felt someone grabbing her hand. "Wait.. Let my driver send you back." Kyoya said looking down at her (cos she's shorter ma) but the girl just wouldn't look at him. "It's okay, I'll be fine on my own.." and she went off……

"Linko!! Why do you have to appear suddenly?!" Kyoya asked irritatably. Linko looked at his cousin curiously, "Why? Did I spoil your date? Haha why didn't you just tell her that we are cousins? Ne nisan… You never seem to be bother by girls before. To you, they are just your customers. Oh...could it be that you're in……" and before Linko could finished her sentence Kyoya glared at her. "Ok ok I'll stop here, it's getting late, you better turn in early" and she went off..

Kyoya looked into the night sky and wondered to himself_..why did she had to leave? There wasn't any signs of her not feeling well. Oh well, guess I'll just have to discuss it with her tomorrow.. _

End of Chapter 2 Hope you guys like it I know there aren't anything mentioned yet about Tamaki and Haruhi but there will be in Chapter 3

_Sorry for any grammer or vocabulary mistakes_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 3**

Staring at the pair of rings that she had bought, Haruhi wondered to herself.. Was I foolish or what? Why did I buy a pair of rings anyway.. it's not like Tamaki-senpai would accept it…She was walking and looking down at the pair of rings that she was holding, not knowing that she might bump into something.. and yes she did… She bumped into Tamaki-senpai and her rings dropped… 

_Rings...how come she has rings in her hands... Oh God she really has a guy that she like isn't it..._

Tamaki-senpai slowly picked up the rings for her and said, " Watch where you're going Haruhi. Father I wouldn't always be there to protect you. Is this a gift for someone or from someone?" Tamaki was hoping that the answer was that it was for his birthday but he knew very well that it's not.

"Erm… it's…." before Haruhi could finished, Tamaki stopped her. "It's ok to have your own little secret... Ja." And he strolled off.._How stupid of I to have thought that she would actually buy a pair of rings for us…_

"Haruhi…." Miyuki saw the whole incident and her best friend just stood there.

That is it! I'm going to the host club to get help! 

"Well well, waiting for me?" Kyoya asked when he entered the 3rd storey room. "Nope I'm done. Hikaru-senpai & Kaoru-senpai have already told me the plan. I'll be helping you guys if I can. So see you tomorrow." And Miyuki went passed Kyoya without even looking at him.

"Kyoya..Did something happen between the two of you?" Hunny-senpai asked. "No..nothing… We should get ready for tomorrow then. Tamaki's grandmother will be celebrating for him today so it's a good chance for us to run the rest of the errands since he won't be here."

_Why was she so cold anyway… _Kyoya was absolute that he was falling for Miyuki and he admit it.. well to himself. But her behaviour today was so strange….

_I really can do this! It's for the sake of Haruhi I just had to bear the pain..I should've known that Kyoya-senpai had a girlfriend.. _Tears were strolling down Miyuki's cheeks.. _I'll only let myself cry today cos tomorrow I'll have to pretend that nothing has ever happen between the both of us.._

_End Of Chapter 3 Hope you guys like it. Review Please_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 4**

Saturday, 14 Oct, Tamaki's birthday bash at Kyoya's private resort.( I made up the birthday ppl).

The Hitachiin twins, Hunny-senpei and Mori-senpai were picking up Haruhi and Miyuki as Kyoya had instructed them to dress them well before coming..specially Haruhi..

_Why do I have to dress up like that anyway… Though it was Tamaki-senpai's birthday but… As though he would even notice me… But I guess I wouldn't have any choice do I? Since they agreed on deducting _¥_5000 from the _¥8,000,000 that I owed them_…Sigh_

"Haruhi, are you ok?" Miyuki asked coming out of the changing room. Miyuki wore a bright blue tank-top with a pair of ¾ jeans, her long-soft curled hair made her as pretty as ever. "You look great Miyuki. I'm glad that you're with me today.. At least, I know that I won't get bullied cos you're here to protect me hehe." Haruhi smiled. She wore a pink-sleeveless-laced blouse with a pair of ¾ as well.

"I didn't know you could look so girlie." Miyuki joked. What Haruhi didn't know was that her best friend wasm't there to protect her but to…. "Are you guys done? Girls.. always take……" before Kaoru could finished, he was taken-away by the beautiful scenario in front of him, followed by the other senpai who were behind him. "You two look absolutely fabulous." Hunny-senpai exclaimed. "No wonder Kyoya has his eyes set on Miyuki, he.." but before he could finished his sentence Miyuki shouted, " He has a girlfriend already! I have nothing to do with him. I'm just here to accompany Haruhi.."

"Miyuki… " Haruhi looked at her best friend and it's obviously that something was wrong between the both of them but Miyuki hadn't told her about it. "Let's go already, Kyoya and Tamaki are waiting."

_Maybe I should just tell her how I feel today.. No matter what the answer might be at least I tried.. OH NO! what if the answer was no.. Then she'll start to avoid me… What should I do?_ Tamaki was confused. He was so sick and tired of playing "Daddy". He really does love Haruhi and the thought of her being with another guy was devastating.

"Tamaki, they are here, let's go." Kyoya said looking at their king. "Ya…right.."_ I'll just have to see how things are going today I guess.._

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI!!!!!" **everyone greeted him when he stepped into the dining place. Kyoya's family owned resort (it's such a big bungalow that it doesn't look like a resort) has a beach of it's own and the whole place was practically booked by Kyoya so you could say that they are the only ones there.

Tamaki caught a glimpse of Haruhi _She looks so beautiful…_ Haruhi too caught a glimpse of her senpai. Their eyes met..Haruhi blushed and turned away._ Why is he looking at me like that.. oh I know he's definitely gonna make fun of me…_

With the table and menu set (Kyoya had his family chef with him that day), Kyoya announced to them, "Now people we'll have the birthday dinner and after which a game." While announcing, he laid his eyes on Miyuki but she turned away.. _Is it me or why is she avoiding me...But she really DO is beautiful…_ "Game? What game?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand around his best friend's shoulder whom in turned cut his thoughts.

"You'll see.." Kyoya said.

END OF CHAPTER 4 

I thought it was a bad idea to have write Kyoya & Miyuki at the beginning of the chapters as they took up nearly 2 of it.. But your reviews made me at ease. Glad you guys like it ('',) Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 5**

"Let us start the game since dinner is over. I named it Nelse (I made this game up). I'll go through it with you guys on how we are going to play this game. Each of us will randomly choose the numbered lots 1-8 from this bottle. Keep it to yourself once you have seen the number. And when your number is called,

for eg. 1 is to kiss number 2 or 1 is to slap number 2 whatever the numbers are asked to do… After which 1 is to call out the other two numbers and asked one of them to do something on the other. So I'll start it off."

"Cool I wish to kiss HARUHI!" Hikaru exclaimed. All of them knew very well that though their king is acting calm he's actually tearing inside. _OH MY GOD! How can I allow Haruhi to participate in this kind of game??!! What if she was to kiss either of them? MY GOODNESS…. _Tamaki was devastated. He looked at Haruhi who was standing beside him. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Haruhi blushed when she saw her prince charming, "iyo.." to Haruhi it was a chance for her to see if Tamaki-senpai do has feelings for her.

"Then let us begin…" "Ni-san!!!" Linko shouted while hugging him. "Ni-san I wanna play too, please.. Ne Hikaru-nisan can I can I?" Kyoya had forgotten that he had brought Linko along. Having 9 people weren't able to play this game.. "Ne Kyoya, it is ok if we let her in?" Kaoru asked touching the young girl's head.

_Oh my god.. What should I do? I should have known that he'll be bringing her here.. And it seems that everyone in the host club knew about her existence.. I just wish to vanish right now before I…_Miyuki knew very well that if she was to continue with the game, she's afraid that she might burst into tears.

"She can't. We need a even number of people to play this game." Kyoya said. "Ni-sannnn…….."

Miyuki walked towards Linko and said, "You can play in place of me." Kyoya who was standing beside Linko was lost with words. "But Miyuki…." Haruhi looked at her best friend. She was puzzled on why she wanted to backed out on the game. "It's ok Haruhi. I'll just stroll around the beach."

Haruhi noticed that her best friend's eyes were turning red. By then she had guess what was actually wrong. Miyuki hurried off to the beach as she knew that tears might burst out any minute from now. _I thought it was just a crush… but why is my heart aching so much…?_

"Ni-san…" Linko was pulling his arm. "Ne Kyoya, don't you know what really is going on?" Hunny-senpai asked. "What….."

The Hitachiin twins sighed and said "Are you that dumb? You're always the most observant one among us. Can't you see that Miyuki is upset over Linko-chan? Even Linko-chan could see that."

"But...why..?" Kyoya was confused. _Why would she be?_

"Because she's in love with you and she misunderstood that Linko-chan is your girlfriend... Go on Kyoya..follow your heart.." Tamaki said as he patted him on his back.

"Ni-san.. It's ok if I don't play they can still continue with the game and perhaps you should…" Before Linko could finished, her cousin was already walking towards the entrance to the beach when somebody grabbed him by his arm.._Haruhi…_ "Senpai…please don't make her cry anymore…" Kyoya gently touched Haruhi's head and smiled before going off…

Well that's end of Chapter 5 hope you guys like it ('',) Review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 6**

Miyuki sat on the beach alone in the moonlight. She was crying.. crying real hard.. _I'm such a loser..I'm suppose to be here helping Haruhi…but I…._

Kyoya finally found her..Sitting there crying to herself…_I'm still not sure if she really IS in love with me…_ "Miyuki…"

_Wait..that sounds like….it can't be…._Miyuki turned her head and saw Kyoya-senpai standing there. She quickly turned around and ran but Kyoya was already there grabbing her arm, causing her to faced him..

"LET GO OF ME!" Miyuki screamed. "I'm not unless you tell me what's wrong" Kyoya said sharply.. "I can't….. please…just let me go…" Miyuki pleaded. She was aching inside and her tears just couldn't stop rolling down.. Seeing her cry, Kyoya felt stupid to have even have doubts about her feelings towards him. It was so obvious that she really liked him.

"Miyuki…." Kyoya said softly, touching her cheeks with both his hands.. "Get Away From Me!" Miyuki shouted as she pushed him away but his grip was too strong for her to break free.

"Gomene…" he said as he wiped her tears with his hands. "Doushite...? There isn't a need to say sorry to me.."Miyuki said softly. "Baka, Linko-chan is my cousin not my girlfriend. We are very close together. Didn't you hear her calling me Ni-san?"

Miyuki couldn't believe her ears. And that Kyoya Ootori was actually holding her close to him. _BAKA! Even if she's only his cousin so what. He has so many admirers and to him girls are just his customers.._

"LET ME GO!" Miyuki shouted as she once again tried to push Kyoya away. "NO I WON'T! How many times do you want me to repeat myself?!" Kyoya asked loudly.

Miyuki stopped her protesting and looked at Kyoya. "Gomene… I didn't tell ya that she's my cousin. I should have known that you were hurt that night. I promise you that I'll never let you cry again." Holding her close, Kyoya finishes the sentence with a light kiss.

_He kissed me….it can't be…._"It can't be… You're so popular among the girls. Why me…I know, you're just toying with me! Let me go!" Miyuki started crying again. Seeing her cry really makes his heart break, and it was then that it struck him……he truely is deeply in love with her. "Miyuki, I'm not toying with you.. I…..I…..love you…" Miyuki couldn't believe her ears but the sentence ended with a long kiss._ He's really in love with me…._ And when both of them break free for some air, Miyuki looked at Kyoya and said, "I guess even if you're toying with me, I'll be willing to as I know at least I'll be with you for awhile…"

Kyoya smiled at his girl and said, "I'm not toying with you and you won't be with me for awhile, you will be here for a very long while. Let's go back in, it's freezing out here." Kyoya took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders..

Now they only have one problem……Tamaki and Haruhi….

End Of Chapter 6 hehe do you guys like it?

Chapter 7 will be on Tamaki and Haruhi. Be sure to catch it! Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 7**

"Ooooo so I assume Ms. Miyuki is now Mrs. Ootori?" Kaoru joked. Kyoya and Miyuki both blushed. To Kyoya it was nice having the one he loved by his side.

"So how's the game?" Kyoya asked still holding Miyuki's hand. "We are waiting for you guys to get back." Tamaki said and for the first time he could see that his best friend looked extremely happy.

"I'm happy for you, Miyuki." Haruhi said. "Thanks. And what about you?." "Me….it's a wish that will never come true…"

"Ne, shall we resume the game?" Linko asked excitedly. "Yes but Miyuki's with me so she's not gonna play unless you guys are planning to go against the Ootori." Kyoya was afraid that she might end up kissing another guy if she were to participate.

Miyuki blushed on her prince charming remark. It was like a dream come true and that her knight was protecting her.

"Ne, Kyoya you're being protective. We should share good stuff together." Kaoru joked only to get a glare from him. "Haha knock it off, we'll start the game without Miyuki participating it and it's MY birthday, I should be the lead." Tamaki said as he took the number lots in his hands.

Everyone chose a number lot. But what Tamaki and Haruhi both didn't know was that each lots have different colours. For eg. If two of the lots are in red, it represent 1 and 4. It was made up by Kaoru and Hikaru…their intention? To set Tamaki Suou and Haruhi Fujioka up.

Miyuki was asked to choose two numbers and she too, knew about their plan. It was obvious to the twins and Kyoya who's holding what number since they were the ones who did the lots. "Alright, here it goes.. No. 6 is to piggy-back no. 8." "Ano….I'm No.8.. who's No.6?" Hunny-senpai asked shyly. Just then, Mori-senpai carried Hunny-senpai and put him on his shoulder. "I'm No.6"

"Alright Mori choose two other numbers." Kyoya said sitting on the couch with one hand over the shoulder of Miyuki. "No.7 is to kiss No.2 on the cheek" "Ano…."Linko-chan raised her lot so that they were able to see that she was No.7.

"Miyuki…." Kyoya said as he showed her his lot…no.2.."Miyuki…I…" Miyuki didn't say a word but stood up and went towards Linko-chan. Everyone except Haruhi was wondering if she'd do something nasty. Linko-chan was of course afraid of what might happen to her. Surprisingly, Miyuki just whispered in her ear and smiled. Haruhi smiled to her best friend knowing very well what she would have told Linko-chan. Linko-chan approached Kyoya and said, "Ni-san, zutto aishiteru.." and with that she kissed him on his cheek.

Miyuki went back and sat beside Kyoya. "What exactly did you tell her?" Kyoya asked, surprised that his girlfriend did not object to the kiss. "I told her that it's ok if she has to kiss you cos I wouldn't mind" Kyoya smirked at the remark "You sure you won't mind?" "Hai I'm sure cos I'm the one you love" Kyoya smiled. With that, he started to think that she really might just be his future Mrs. Ootori.

Seeing his best friend being loved, Tamaki shot Haruhi a look. And he thought the others weren't watching. _There's only 4 lots left..OH MY! What if Haruhi is being paired up with either one of the twins?! I'm won't be able to take it if it happens….. Why did I agree to play this game in the first place.. This might be the worst Birthday I have ever had._ Tamaki was feeling rather awful but what he didn't know was that his present was coming his way…

There you have it end of Chapter 7. I hope I'm not boring you guys :p Reviews are apreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 8**

"Linko last four lots, 1,3,4 and 5. Choose either two. Actually there was another thing that Miyuki told her about.. She was asked to choose No.3 & 5. "No.3 & 5 please…..slap each other"

"Oh Kaoru…Please do not take against me.. You know that I love you so much…" Hikaru said while touching Kaoru's face. "Of course I won't this is just a game." And Hikaru DID slap Kaoru but gently.

_Oh my god…I'm left with senpai… the rings… should I give it to him after this…but what if he rejects it…._Haruhi wasn't worried if she was asked to kiss him… She was only afraid of being rejected..

"Now now let the both of us announce………….Number 4 is to kiss Number 1…………………..ON HIS LIPS!" the twins said, enjoying every moment of this. Well…this was actually the moment that everyone was waiting for. "Go on Haruhi. After you're done, I'll treat ya to the cakes" Hunny-senpai said excitedly.

_What the…..I know I'm paired up with him…..But……..How am I suppose to kiss him on his lips in front of everyone…. And what if he objects….._

"Cut the crap… Don't force my daughter to do something that she wouldn't want to…" Tamaki said appearing beside Haruhi. "How do you know that she don't want to and it's your birthday, Haruhi gives you a kiss in placement of your gift, it's logical." Kyoya said sitting there with a sly look on his face.

_I know you guys are trying to help and I appreciate it but…….. What if after this it's all over between the two of us.. _Tamaki was confused…

_I knew it.. He DID object to it….I'll just give it a shot. It's just a kiss. Just a quick one will do. _A part of her wanted to do this for a long time… another part of her was afraid that she might get rejected but knowing her senpai-tachi they wouldn't let her off so easily unless she finished the task she had to do.

Without Tamaki noticing (cos he's still in the middle of the argument), Haruhi tipped-toe and lightly pressed her lips against his while blushing. She could hear them saying "Wow.." Tamaki was too shocked to react. "Happy Birthday Senpai."

And for the rest of the night it was partying, cutting cake and opening of presents. Everyone was enjoying themselves except……….

_I still have the rings with me….Even after I kissed him… He didn't said a word to me….._Haruhi was hurt…but she wouldn't showed it.. "Stop worrying. I can sense that senpai really likes you" Miyuki said, appearing behind her. "How did you….but really?…..I don't think so……" Haruhi said while looking at the guy she loved who's busy chatting with the host club. "Of course I know. I'm your best friend remember. Trust yourself Haruhi…."

_She kissed me!!! But is it for the sake of kissing…….I just wish that I could ask her but….I'm too lost with words right now…….._Though it seems as if he was chatting, Tamaki's mind had long wondered off and the host club knew very well about it.

END OF CHAPTER 8 stupid story right hope you enjoy my foolishness

Reviews are appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**Chapter: Chapter 9**

It was late at night. Everyone had gone to bed except Haruhi…….. She was sitting there alone at the fireplace looking at the rings that she had bought… _Maybe I should just forget about it….. He didn't even say good night to me….. I shouldn't have kissed him…..HARUHI FUJIOKA BAKA! _And she started sobbing when she heard….. "Haruhi……"

_It's………no it can't………._"Why are you still up in the middle of the night?" Tamaki asked looking at her.

_The rings….I knew it……she really DID kissed me for the sake of kissing….._He too, couldn't get to sleep.

"I erm……" Haruhi tried to stop her crying when she remembered about the rings. She quickly hid it in her pocket hoping that her senpai didn't notice it but she was wrong….

"Haruhi……." As Tamaki sat down on the couch, he was looking for the right words to say. "It really was a great birthday party isn't it?" _BAKA! It's not!! What a stupid way of starting a conversation Tamaki Suou! _

"Erm….Yeah….Senpai……" Haruhi was too hurt to even looked at him.

"Haruhi…..You shouldn't do something that you wouldn't have like or being forced to, you know…"

"What? I don't really get what you mean..?" Haruhi was puzzled. _What was he referring to? Could it be……_

"I'm saying………..You……..you shouldn't………have kissed me if you didn't want to…. And…..and that…if you're afraid of giving the ring to your boyfriend….Daddy would gladly help you out……." Tamaki's heart sank.. He was too hurt to continue.

_The ring? What ring? And what boyfriend? _Haruhi was confused. She went and sat beside her senpai whose face looked so down.

"I wasn't force to kiss you. You know very well that I wouldn't do things if I didn't want to."

Tamaki kept quiet…_shouldn't I be glad that she was willing to kiss me… But why am I still so down……..The rings…………I should just go back to sleep and pretend nothing has ever happened…………_

End Of Chapter 9

Hope you guys enjoy it. Be sure to catch the last ep. ('',)

Reviews are appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

**Summary:** Tamaki's birthday was round the corner and the host club were planning to celebrate it with

him but what he didn't know was that there are more to come.. Tamaki x Haruhi & Kyoya x ?

**Rated: **K+

**Title: Unforgettable Birthday **

**This is the last Chapter folks E.N.J.O.Y**

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback of what Tamaki said._

"I'm saying………..You……..you shouldn't………have kissed me if you didn't want to…. And…..and that…if you're afraid of giving the ring to your boyfriend….Daddy would gladly help you out……."

End of flashback

-------------------------------------------------

_Oh the rings……. I think I know what's wrong. I should just give it to him……. _"Senpai…" Haruhi called as she took out the rings from her pocket.

"Ok….. Daddy would help you pass the ring to your boy…….." But before he could finished, Haruhi leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.

He never had expected this…. "Haruhi…….."

Haruhi smiled and said, "BAKA, and I was wondering why you hadn't spoken to me the whole night. You were hurt weren't you? Ever since that day when you picked up the rings for me…."

_I might as well just tell her the truth…._"Well….yes……But…I'm fine… I can help to pass it to your boyfriend if you're embarrassed about it…..

_He's jealous and heart-broken. Miyuki was right. He DOES have feelings for me._

Haruhi smiled and said, "BAKA." And she slipped one of the rings into his finger.

"Haruhi…."

"It was meant to be your present but I wasn't sure if you'll accept it that's why I didn't give it to you. Hope it's not too late…"

"But I thought that………….." Tamaki was speechless. He always thought that she wasn't in love with him.

"BAKA. I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't in love with you." Haruhi handed the other ring to Tamaki. He slipped it into her finger and whisper into her ears "I was wrong….it isn't the worse birthday I had.. It was the best…" And he ended with a kiss.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS**

Hope you have enjoy this "Unforgettable Birthday" Thanks for your time in reading it.

Reviews are appreciated ('',)


End file.
